


便宜妹妹

by GeiTang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 宁晗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 双性妹妹+性别认知障碍哥比妹大八岁妹是领养的，钓系饥渴小美女
Relationships: 琼楼昱宇 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

刘宇宁新买了摩托车，虽然不是什么好货但看着蹭光瓦亮，车身还是酷的，进了巷子就没这么好了，他得先找地方显摆一圈，这个理由听着扯淡，但他还是去了小花的学校。

小花是他的妹妹，话说糙点就是不知道哪捡来的便宜妹妹，他那个爹迷信自己多抱养个儿子能发大财，所以小花来到他家，结果财没发，捡来的儿子还是个双儿，别人不要的，气得他爹天天指着不知所措的小孩骂街。那个时候他正好叛逆期，每天跟老不死的比赛摔酒瓶，小花看多了也不敢哭出声，自己蹲在角落抹眼泪。

“哥哥，我也不想待在这里。”小花哭着拉他的袖子，他才十岁，身上好几处被打到青紫的伤，就像他自己的十岁，一模一样。

他扯开妹妹，跨上自行车：“关我屁事。”

他骑的很快，小家伙根本不敢跟着跑，他只会哭，过一会儿连哭声都听不到了。

仔细想想小花对他其实不错，学校发的学生奶和饼干从来都是带回来孝敬哥哥的，这一点刘宇宁很满意，小花比那种不知好歹，天天搞家庭对立的崽种弟弟妹妹好多了，而且长得也不错，现在小孩早熟的啊，他已经不只一次经过小学旁边的栏杆，看到小姑娘亲他妹妹的脸蛋了，一点肉也没有，不像小孩。

栏杆……对，他和栏杆故事也不少。

偶尔经过这里会给小花塞点小零食什么的，别的小孩下课总是嘴巴不停，小花也是，但他是咽口水。刘宇宁总是会替他会觉得不公平，凭什么别的小孩都有零食吃小花没有？

“过来，这儿。”刘宇宁在栏杆外招手，小花就一蹦一跳地跑过来，比小狗还听话，他拿出蓝色包装的小熊饼干递给他，身后的孩子发出“哇”声的艳羡，也是，学校里都是那种小袋的零嘴，刘宇宁有些得意，好像完成了什么不得了的成就。

小花当然比他开心：“哥，你等下来接我吗？我想跟你一起住。”

“老子自己都没地住还管你啊？”

“那你晚上睡哪儿？”

“睡大马路。”刘宇宁懒得跟他多说，说了他也体会不到，小花的性格比他好，不拧巴，还有朋友，同学间也没什么矛盾，要是他无处可去，那些小朋友恨不得手拉手把他带回家吃晚饭。

小花还想说什么，身后的孩子开始叫唤：“刘昱晗，他谁啊？穿得好——丑。”

“他是我哥哥，还有，你放屁你才丑！”

“你给老子少说脏话！”刘宇宁太阳穴突突的疼，他再也不想去小学生的地盘了。

他后来很少去看小花了，就算偷偷给他塞钱，被他爹翻出来肯定免不了一顿毒打，他见过一次，小孩蜷缩在地上，老不死的一边踹他一边骂他手贱偷钱，刘宇宁踹开门把男人按在沙发上，一点也不像有血缘关系的样子，小花脸色煞白，看他还愣了一会才开始哭。

那天他抱着小花在医院坐了一晚上，在外科的小孩哭得此起彼伏，那种哭声是传染的，不想哭的小孩在这种环境了都能嚎出来。

除了小花，只会在他怀里嘤两声。

“哭都哭不过别人。”他暗骂了一句，眼泪砸在怀里孩子的脸上，幸好晚上是可以在这里待着的，不然他真的不知道该去哪儿。

他带不走小花，他一个大老爷们在哪过夜无所谓，妹妹不行。刘宇宁送他回家时还叫了警察，死老头子再怎么样还是怕法的，他敢关起门来打孩子，却不敢在警察面前撒泼，听到两位同志说会定期回访他刘宇宁才松了口气，小花大概能过一段安生日子。

那之后呢？刘宇宁想不起来了，或者说这一段时间关于小花的记忆都是空白，他们似乎没在见过，这五年间死老头子根本不愿意多跟他提起小花，就说他考上高中了，住宿了，寒暑假都可以申请留校，那白眼狼基本上没回来过。

“清静啊，我怎么不清静。”男人数着他的钱，笑得轻蔑，“现在大了，比小时候还讨人厌，留个长头发还非要穿裙子，老师找我几次我都丢不起这个人。”

“不男不女的，恶心。”

这是刘宇宁听到的最后一句话，以后都用转账了。

其实他也没什么资格骂他爹，刘宇宁看着二中大门口稀稀拉拉的学生，今天周末可以回家，他来的晚，学生差不多走光了，小花坐在教室门口的台阶上发呆，面前的水泥地上有一根被晒化的甜筒。

小花听见脚步声，下意识转头，视线对上的一刻刘宇宁看到妹妹眼里的疑惑，他不会已经把他忘了吧，或者不敢认？算了，他不也是在旁边看了半天才敢来认妹妹的，小花留着长发，还有点看起来就违反校规的波浪卷，身上是土土的校服和校裙。

“哥？”小花先开口叫他，刘宇宁不争气地想哭。

小花站起来，也是惊讶他会出现在这里，手抓着裙摆不敢靠近，刘宇宁大跨步走过去把妹妹揽进怀里，小花乖乖地任由他抱，只是有些疲惫地皱着眉头，当然，这个表情没有被刘宇宁看到。

“你不用那么早会寝室吧。”得到肯定答案后刘宇宁打了个响指，“行，跟哥去吃饭。”

走出学校，小花明显放松了些，会笑会说话，好像某个怪物把他的魂还回来了，他开心刘宇宁也开心，炫耀着自己的新车，迫不及待带着小花去兜风的模样要是被他兄弟看到了估计会拽着他骂半天——他没让任何人碰过他的东西，摩托车还是话筒都是。

现在他差不多熬出头了，偶尔去老街唱歌，加上直播的收入还能租到不错的房子，给兄弟换好的吉他，这些都是小花不知道的，他一个小孩打听不到什么，但是他知道小花成绩很不错，即使只是老师拉着他说他妹妹如何不合群时无意提到的。

“晚上吃什么？”

“新疆炒米粉。”刘宇宁给他带上头盔，自己先跨上摩托车，这是他最近发现的美食，离家还近。

小花却只看着他，不高兴地撅嘴：“我不吃辣的，长痘痘。”

“你现在就青春期，长痘痘怎么了？排毒的。”刘宇宁往他脑门上敲了一下，立刻出现一小块红晕，这皮肤还不好？担心啥痘痘，“给你点微辣，上来。”

小花穿着长裙，侧坐在后面，紧紧抱着他的腰，头偷偷乱转，努力压制新奇的表情在后视镜里看都可爱漂亮，他没有开多快，今天休息，干什么事都随性，大飞和阿卓已经在店门口等了，嘴里叼着快到底的烟。

小花看着正红色的招牌，挣扎地抿了抿嘴唇，再次搂着他的脖子确定：“我们都吃微辣的。”

“是的祖宗。”

“你才祖宗。”小花还是只会这一句。

刘宇宁拉着他往前走，大飞先看到他，挥挥手把烟按进旁边的土里，小花从他身后探出脑袋，乖乖地打招呼，两人明显有些惊讶，眼神瞄向他询问。

“这我……妹妹，刘昱晗，小花。”

阿卓插话：“看出来了，亲生的。”

他踢过去一脚，没碰到人裤子就收回来了，小花悄悄弯着眼笑，像个礼貌温柔的外人。

“哥，我能不能跟你一起住啊？”这是他以前最常听到的话，那朵小花不管是在哭还是在笑都会提出这个诉求，他除了敷衍和拒绝想不出别的办法。其实现在已经不一样了，他们都变了，但小心翼翼征求的话又把他扯回了昏暗的房子，随时担心父亲的巴掌落下。

“行啊，那、那现在回家？”

小花停在原地，瞪大眼睛看着他，满是愿望轻易实现的不可置信，刘宇宁也停下来等他，他猜小孩还要抹了眼泪什么，他很委屈，哭也是应该的，可小花很快就收好自己的情绪，跟上来后做了个深呼吸才说自己要回学校清东西。

刘宇宁站在校门口等，天空一层层的云叠在一起，明天会下雨吧。小花是什么时候开始不会哭的，那次去医院就已经很安静了，再早一点，小花越来越不爱说话，越来越木讷，就像他在学校里见到的那样，一个人呆着，是全世界的外人，刘宇宁心脏不可抑制地疼起来，要是他来早一点……

小花慢慢出现在夜幕里，他走过去接过行李箱，比他想象的轻，应该是没多少东西，家里放得下。

“我明天跟你老师报备一下，诶？明天还是后天？”

“明天晚上。”

“对，我拿一下身份证。”

小花大概开始困了，抱着他的腰闭上眼睛，脑袋也一动不动地靠着，像刚出生的毛绒动物，瑟瑟地依赖自己的安全地带。趁小巷的路灯还亮，刘宇宁牵着妹妹的手上楼，小花揉揉眼睛，听见楼梯口的痞子冲他们吹口哨。

“这还是高中生吧，你够畜生的啊。”那人露出一口黄牙，满是长期抽劣质烟的病态，“还是个雏儿吧，谁都喜欢干净的……你！你干嘛！”

小花紧紧扯着打算冲上去打架的哥哥，刘宇宁阴冷着脸，他就知道会有这种渣滓骚扰小花，这本来就是脏地方，他的房东就经常带不同的妓女回家，痞子看着他吓人的脸色有些发怵，嘟嘟囔囔说了句假正经就跑远了，小花捏捏他的手指表示先回家。

这是不是一个好主意？刘宇宁不知道，他一个人的生活总是填不满，他也有朋友了，有粉丝，有人会在街头站很久听他唱歌，直播到最后也一水儿的晚安，但填不满的那处还是汩汩冒血。他的私心就是有个人陪他，如果是小花就更好了，他们各取所需，毕竟他一直欠着照顾他的承诺。

还好小花并不介意，到家后心情一直都不错，整个人挂在他身上撒娇，刘宇宁哭笑不得，他们很少这么亲近，他还以为大孩子会更腼腆，但小花对他一直都没怎么变，可爱，黏人，乖巧。

“到家就本性暴露了？今天在阿卓哥他们面前一句话不说。”

“因为我疼。”

刘宇宁愣了一下，小花还贴着他，语气好像这只是一件稀松平常的事：“哪疼？”

“膝盖。”小孩儿靠近他耳边，说悄悄话一般，“我膝盖摔破了，疼。”

说罢松了手，坐在沙发上撩开裙摆，刘宇宁甚至有些想回避，或许因为是双性人，小花的腿像真的姑娘一样又细又白，膝盖出狭长的伤口裸露着，周围的血已经凝固，夏天很容易感染，但伤口就默默藏在裙子下面，如果小花不喊疼他根本不会知道。

“怎么摔这么严重啊？你还一直不吱声，还好今天没吃辣的。”

“因为别人推我，就在你来之前。”小花把裙子放下，他打算先去洗澡了，洗完澡再擦药。

刘宇宁脑袋仿佛一下子炸开般疼，有人推我，有人欺负我，有人害我摔成这样的，小花说出这些话和说怕长痘痘不吃辣一样，毫无起伏，就像受伤是理所当然的事，或者说他根本不在意，只有疼痛提醒他多在意一些，这很难忽略，只能象征性地皱皱眉，走慢些。

他把小花按在沙发上，盯着妹妹的眼睛，那双漂亮的黑色眼睛里只有疑惑，这让刘宇宁再次捏紧拳头。

“哪个王八蛋推的你？”

“不是少说脏话么？”在哥哥再次发火前小花连忙抱住他，“哥，你亲我一下我就去洗澡了。”

刘宇宁让他气笑了，小花大概没想到他这么生气，硬生生转开话题，还撒娇要亲，他没有顺着妹妹的话往下接：“你先告诉我谁推你。”

小花只是轻轻摇头，兔子一样往他怀里钻，刘宇宁抱起他坐在沙发上，他们现在姿势奇怪得很，如果是18岁的哥哥和10岁的妹妹倒还好，可小花现在已经17岁了，跨坐在他腰上，小心翼翼地讨好着，怕他生气，他怕冲动做出什么事。

刘宇宁伸手摸摸他微卷的长发，心里叹了口气。

“算了，以后别让别人推你。”

“好。”小花立刻回应。

说话算话，刘宇宁捧着妹妹的脸，吻飘落在额头上，小花明亮的眼睛里还是没什么情绪，但谁都看得出来是故作淡定，毕竟兔子的耳朵开始泛红了，然后越来越烫，刘宇宁松开他，下意识舔舔嘴唇，小花看着他的动作，并不满意，刘宇宁还没反应过来，唇已经被另一片柔软覆住，他甚至来不及惊讶，兔子就从他身上蹦走了。

更操蛋的是，他他妈的硬了。


	2. Chapter 2

刘昱晗的引人注目并不等于受欢迎，女孩子们更喜欢他，男孩子们更多时候觉得他是个怪物。

他不是怪物，他是女孩而已。

不过这样的日子还过得下去，比起男生间小打小闹的推搡，那个男人下手重多了，如果不是老师发现他身上新伤加旧伤，男人不一定会松口让他住校。

“死远点，别回来了！”男人暴怒地摔门。

好啊，刘昱晗捡起行李箱，他求之不得，刘宇宁不在的话他根本就不可能在这儿活下去，班主任忧心忡忡地看着他，刘昱晗抿唇笑了笑，他已经不用挨打了。

至于同学和室友，他们的看法都不在他的考虑范围，体育委员已经不止一次跟别人说他娘里娘气，一个男的穿裙子留长发，不是变态是什么？刘昱晗是真的不在乎也是真的懒得搭理他们，不然还是想澄清一点：他是女孩。

也不是一开始就这样的，起码高中前他还不觉得穿裙子和穿裤子有很大区别，顶多是下意识留着长发，成绩好的孩子总是有优待的，没被强迫剃寸头。那他只需要继续学习，继续留长发，除了小孩子的麻烦没什么来找他，也算是一种清静。

他偶尔会想起刘宇宁，那种渺茫绝望的想念很快被眼前的数学题冲垮，来不及伤感就要逃出来，这都是刘宇宁带给他的，不论好坏照单全收。

“你不会真的要穿裙子吧，恶心死了。”

高中后他不仅穿裙子，还学会了别的东西。

“刘昱晗，你不去网吧吧？”室友只有在这个时候才会跟他套近乎，“要是查寝……”

“你们还在教室写作业。”刘昱晗头也不抬，写着作文的结尾，笔尖却有些发颤。

室友满意地踢开门，这怪胎平时不爱搭理人，这会儿从来都好说话，走前也不忘叮嘱他把写完的作业放在桌上，这些人晚上不会回来，第二天提前一个小时把能抄的抄完，宿舍只剩刘昱晗一个。

他赤身裸体地站在穿衣镜前看着自己，那面镜子一直都在，但男孩们没那么爱干净，镜子上总有些污点，刘昱晗伸手去擦，似乎在爱抚另一个世界的自己，比起其他男生，他的乳肉要大一些，也更柔软，或许是因为那条羞耻发痒的肉缝，刘昱晗青涩地托起软肉，镜子里那点肉粒也跟着微微发红。

哥哥会喜欢这个手感吗？刘昱晗不觉得自己这么想有什么问题，他真的好想刘宇宁，想被他牵着、抱着或者亲吻，如果养父打他一顿能再次换来哥哥的保护，他是愿意继续待在噩梦里的。当刘昱晗看着镜子里的人勃起时，仿佛魔鬼问他是否愿意用性欲交换思念，刘昱晗慢慢蹲下，厌恶地缩成一团，他是女孩啊，那根多余的东西才是魔咒。

印象里刘宇宁的手非常漂亮，不管是弹吉他还是弹钢琴都赏心悦目，那样的手愿意摸肮脏的他吗？刘昱晗有些难过，手指撑开花瓣，那处蕊儿早已自己挤出汁水，性器更是涨得难受，他得受着两处折磨，刘昱晗闭上眼睛，眼泪沁进了枕头。

“哥……”他不奢望刘宇宁碰他，只是看着就行。

他泄愤似的掐住敏感豆豆，疼痛让更多眼泪涌出来，碍眼的阴茎颤巍巍地立着，他没有自慰过，男孩聚在一起看黄片时也只是瞟一眼就识趣的离开，他甚至不知道怎么高潮，手指探进肉穴后笨拙地找着敏感点，刘昱晗胸口起伏，他觉得乳头也在隐隐发痒，他顾不过来，只能用哭来消耗体力，有些东西是本能的，比如欲望，有些则需要学习，比如释放欲望。

他想要……哥哥。

第一次失败的体验，刘昱晗流了很多汗，累得昏昏欲睡，自慰比他想象的还要痛苦，他在自己的幻象里看到刘宇宁，他哭着哀求对方抱抱自己，可哥哥只是站在一边，看他难受，看他赤裸着张开腿，手指粗暴地按压属于女孩的花丘。

他还是干涩的，没有熟透的果子，只有在想象里描摹刘宇宁的模样时才会庆幸自己是女孩，身体可以让哥哥享用，蜜液和股间的汗顺着手指淋上掌心，肉粉色的阴茎慢慢软下去，他射不出东西来，正好，刘昱晗也不想去管恶心的狼藉。

淫荡的模样连他自己都羞耻，AV女主角都会象征性地反抗两下，刘昱晗知道自己没什么出息，如果是刘宇宁让他张开腿，他不仅乖乖照做还能自己把腿抱好等他的哥哥来操。

这些意外的秘密他几乎无从询问，不管是想和自己的哥哥做爱正不正常还是怎么自慰才能性高潮。除了曾舜晞——他唯一的朋友，这种话跟他说倒是平常。

“啊？你喜欢你哥啊？”曾舜晞的惊讶演技非常拙劣，他把冰淇淋甜筒塞进好友手里，“那你这算同性恋还是异性恋啊。”

刘昱晗不说话，曾舜晞也低头舔快融化的雪糕，好不容易周末了，他才能和肖宇梁出去吃个饭，时间真是过的慢啊，高三比他们多半个小时课，这就是高中情侣的“异地恋”生活，差个班都是异地，所以在他看来刘昱晗能对那个消失不知道多久的“哥哥”念念不忘也是奇迹了。

到底有没有这个人啊？不会是做梦梦到的吧，曾舜晞啃完最后一口雪糕，下课铃正好响起。

看着好友蹦蹦跳跳的上楼，刘昱晗是高兴的，小晞高兴他也高兴，关于自己的困扰显得也不那么重要了，他站起来，撕开甜筒的包装，内心是哈密瓜味，没那么腻人，夏天吃正好。突然有东西猛地击中他的肩膀，刘昱晗踉跄着摔倒在地，甜筒也整个砸在地面，篮球从他身边滚过，接着是男孩的脚步声，他似乎想道歉，看清倒他的脸后就吹着口哨跑远了。

手掌磨破了皮，没有流血，但膝盖是真的裂开口子，血已经流到了小腿，刘昱晗勉强撑起身体，坐在教室门口的台阶上，医务室在学校另一边初中部，他懒得一瘸一拐走过去，让别人看他笑话，冰淇淋就这样慢慢融化，打篮球的男生也换了个亮堂场子，只有他还坐在这里发呆。

这时，身边突然响起的脚步声让他下意识抬头，刘昱晗仰头看着不远处高大的男人。

他已经疼出幻觉了吗？

“哥？”他站起来，幻觉也认了，刘宇宁的身影就算是假的就值得他忍着疼站起来，对方听到他的声音后吸了吸鼻子，刘昱晗愣住了，愣神间被拥入他做梦都不敢想的怀抱。

这一切都美好的不真实，刘昱晗私心享受随时会结束的温暖，又下意识觉得自己配不上，哥哥拉着他的手回家，那种轻松和期待，他忘记这几年是怎么撑过来的，只知道他渴望的一切正在走来，刘昱晗确信刘宇宁也是想他的。

那个流氓说他是哥哥带回来的妓女，刘宇宁很生气，甚至要冲上去打架，但他知道，自己比流氓想的还要龌龊，妓女总不会对着家人发情，但他已经把哥哥当做唯一的性幻想对象好久了。刘昱晗歪着脑袋蹭哥哥的袖子，他本身就不是正常人，没有正常的生活，刘宇宁是他唯一能相信美好的理由。

所以，有什么不行？他跨坐在哥哥身上，青涩地贴上对方的唇，其他的什么都没做，但刘昱晗觉得自己再不离开他就要弄脏哥哥的衣服了。

“小花，过来。”刘宇宁严肃，他就装无辜。刘昱晗穿着哥哥的睡衣，下摆盖过大腿，手更是完完全全藏在袖子里，手里抱着裤子站在浴室门口，脸蛋被水蒸气熏得通红，洗干净血，膝盖上的伤也显现出来，头发被挽起来，但还是有几稍发丝贴着后颈。

哥哥似乎也把注意力放在他的伤口上，毕竟是在初夏穿裙子的季节，那道口子看着触目惊心。

“过来擦药。”他还是松了口，刘昱晗开开心心地挪过去，光洁的腿压在哥哥身上，碘酒润上去的痛感都消失殆尽，只是刘宇宁一直皱着眉头。

刘昱晗紧紧揪着手里的裤子，心里盘算着如何让自己看起来很疼，这些伤对他来说家常便饭，养父下手可不比这个轻，但他疼，哥哥就会疼他。

“那什么……”

“咱们晚上一起睡觉吗？”刘昱晗期待地脱口而出。

他看着刘宇宁苦恼地捏着眉心，大概意识到自己说错话了，勾着哥哥的手指道歉：“不一起也行……”

“咱可就一张床，只能你睡。”刘宇宁看着他的伤口，在等药水干透，“我睡几天沙发，然后去买个气垫床什么的。”

刘昱晗不敢再跟他争辩什么了，只能点点头，有时他真的很乖，哥哥说什么都是对的，但仅有的勇气老是用错地方，他圈着刘宇宁的脖子哼哼，这个动作颇像做错事靠撒娇不让主人发现现场的猫：“哥，你抱我过去呗。”

“啧，你怎么想一出是一出啊，撒手。”刘宇宁捏住他的手腕往下扯，他真的很瘦，那处细得可以在哥哥手掌上滚两圈，“自己过去，我累死了，两步路的事。”

“我很轻的，哥，你一下就能抱起来。”

“想挨揍是不是？”刘宇宁失去耐心，开始凶他。

刘昱晗抿着唇思考一下，点点头：“那你揍完记得抱我过去。”

最后还是刘宇宁给他抱到床上去的，但是为了泄愤将他整个人扔进床垫，刘昱晗滚了个跟头，头发散了，腿也撞在床头，睡衣软软滑下，耷拉在小肚子上，他眨巴着眼看“倒立”的哥哥，刘宇宁心情好了些，给他翻过来，看起来很像在摆弄洋娃娃。

刘宇宁让他早点睡觉，明天带他出去买生活用品。

“啊？逛街。”刘昱晗星星眼地拉住哥哥的手。

“我们是有目的性的采买，不是逛街。”无情抽走。

无所谓，不影响他开心，他今天的期待和愉悦比这几年加起来都多，过去他盼着哥哥能经过小学的栏杆，打开家里的防盗门，掐他的脸，拿走他带回来的学生奶和饼干，那时候他还小，但可以坐在哥哥身边看他看不懂的体育频道，对于那时的刘昱晗来说已经足够了。


End file.
